


Weight Training

by wingedmermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedmermaid/pseuds/wingedmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You prefer to go to the gym in the evening when it's usually empty but when two strangers start showing up at the same time you find you don't mind the company. In fact, you start looking forward to spending time with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Push-ups and Stretches

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is probably taking self-indulgent a ~~little~~ lot too far but I don't care. I've been sitting on this one for a while but with the manga going the way it is I need as much au fluff with my boys as I can and I figure I'm not alone.
> 
> Anyway, this was supposed to be a _short_ PWP. Clearly, things have gone a little sideways. I’ve divided it into four chapters because the whole thing was just a bit too much. The first chapter starts a bit slow but I promise things pick up. We only have four chapters, after all.
> 
> A big thank you to [fanonorcanon](http://fanonorcanon.tumblr.com) for beta-ing for me!

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you go to the gym near your house. It’s not very big but since you don’t want very much past access to free weights and mats it’s perfect for you. The trainers aren’t pushy at all and after showing you a few routines to get you started the first time they left you to your business unless you specifically asked for help or were doing something wrong which, as far as you were concerned, was also perfect.

You usually went a little later in the evening when there weren’t so many people. Generally only one or two, if any. Working out in front of others made you nervous so you’d adjusted your schedule to be there as late as possible. It had worked for a number of months but for the past several weeks a pair of guys had been showing up regularly around the same time as you. Luckily, they seemed to be into more serious weight training so you didn’t have much cause to interact past the occasional small smile or nod as you passed.

... Although there had been that one time you’d rounded the corner from the women’s changing room just as the hulking blond leaned up on his toes to give the taller, dark-haired one a peck on the lips. You’d pretended not to have seen just in case they might be embarrassed. But once in a while when you weren’t focused on dragging yourself through your own training routine you’d catch a glimpse of touches that lingered just a little too long or quiet whispers paired with soft expressions in the mirrors that lined two of the walls. Each time you paused for just a second as a tiny smile tugged at your lips. You loved watching people who were obviously in love — one of your guilty pleasures — and they seemed like a very sweet couple.

You brought yourself back to earth after one of those adorable moments (they were taking turns doing bench presses on the other side of the room and the blond was urging the brunette on with small caresses as he spotted for him) and steadied yourself on one foot. You bent your knee just a little before slowly raising your other foot behind you and stretching out your arms at the same time as you lowered your torso until most of you was parallel with the floor. As you straightened up from the dip — slowly, slowly — golden eyes caught yours in the mirror and you faltered and lost your concentration, pulling your extended leg back under you too quickly. _Dammit._

You took a deep breath. It didn’t mean anything. You snuck glances at them so why shouldn’t they reciprocate? Everyone was curious about the people around them, right? You steadied yourself and kept your eyes fixed forward as you started over.

Later, when you were starting your third set of close-hands push-ups someone walked over and crouched down beside you. You glanced over and saw it was the blond.

“Hey,” his voice was deeper than you recalled from when he spoke with his friend. “Feel free to tell me to fuck off but I think you could be going a little deeper with those.”

You paused at the top of your third rep and turned your head to look at him, confused as to why he’d be offering you help. “What?”

He chuckled. “Here, if you’re okay with it I’ll put my hand on your back this time. Try to keep going down until I stop pressing on you.”

You gave him a little nod and lowered yourself toward the mats again. True to his word he rested a large hand lightly on your back, just between your shoulder blades. When you reached the point where you normally would have stopped he urged you on a little more before lifting his hand. 

“That was better, want me to keep going?”

You made a little noise of assent and his warm hand remained there for the rest of your set. By the end your arms were trembling so hard you were getting worried you wouldn’t be able to lift yourself back up from the last one. The thought of collapsing under the weight of his hand was just embarrassing enough to get you back up.

“That was great!” His voice was warm as you pushed yourself back into a kneeling position.

You grabbed the small towel you kept nearby and wiped the sweat off of your face. “Um... thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” His grin was wide and friendly and softened his angular face in just the right ways to make your stomach turn over.

 _Taken,_ you reprimanded yourself silently.

“I don’t think we know each other...?” You tilted your head to the side a little as you asked the question. 

“I’m Reiner,” The beefy man offered you his hand and you shook it. He squeezed hard but not quite enough to hurt. His hand was huge and you just barely remembered to pull your own back before things got awkward. You told him your name and he shot you another smile as he pushed himself to his feet. “Call me over if you want help with your next set, yeah?”

You nodded and watched him walk back to his friend (who was taking a water break on one of the benches). The taller man shot you a small smile and you raised a hand to give him a small wave. You held his gaze for a moment more before ducking your head, arguably so you could wipe down the mat before you moved on to your next exercise and not just because you were shy.

The last rep of the night always came with a muted sense of joy and relief. You carefully set the weights you’d been using on the floor and took a long breath before sitting up. You didn’t feel like moving much so you just scooted onto the nearest bench and took a deep drink from your water bottle as you caught your breath. When you moved your arms you could feel the extra ache from when Reiner had returned to help you with your last set of push-ups as well. You were glad for the pain. Getting in shape was the reason you came here after all. 

After your breathing and heart rate had slowed a little you put the weights away and wiped everything down one last time. Then you headed for the mats again for some cool-down stretches. Reiner and his friend were just moving to the mats as you finished up. You gave them another smile and a quiet, ‘Good night,’ before heading to the changing room.

 

* * *

 

The next time you came Reiner offered you his assistance again, this time showing you a different version of one of your exercises. You accepted gladly. The time after that he and his friend approached the mats when you were just starting your stretches.

“Mind if we join you?” Reiner’s smile was pleasant as always.

“Not at all.” You shifted to the side so there was enough room for all their long limbs. 

“This is Bertolt.” Reiner nodded at his tall partner.

“Nice to meet you, Bertolt.” You smiled at him and offered a hand as you gave him your name.

“Nice to meet you, too.” He gave you the sweetest smile you’d ever seen as he took your hand in his. Like Reiner’s it made a solid attempt at engulfing your own but where Reiner’s fingers were powerful his were long and gentle.

You stretched in comfortable silence for the most part. When you got to your legs Bertolt shyly offered to teach you a new variation of the one you were doing. You accepted and found yourself laughing with them as all three of you lay on your backs holding one leg in the air at a time in a low-stress version of your normal hamstring stretch. He and Reiner both swore up and down it was more effective than the one you’d been doing.

When you bid them goodnight it was with a cheerful wave and a bit more bounce to your step. It was actually pretty nice to have someone to chat with. Even better, they were both smiling when you left, too, so you were fairly certain that they’d enjoyed your company as well.

 

* * *

 

About a week later you found yourself regularly exchanging small pleasantries and stretching with them. You began to look forward to seeing them. When they failed to show one night you actually got up the courage to stop by the front counter on your way out to ask Mikasa (one of the trainers who’d helped you when you’d started coming) if they’d been in earlier. You were sort of friends with the two men so it was perfectly normal to be concerned, right? She shook her head but Eren popped his head out of the office to let you know that it was a miracle they’d been in so reliably recently and not to worry, they were usually pretty irregular about their gym visits so this was normal. You thanked them both politely before you left.

Two nights later you had to stifle a little sigh of relief when you walked in and found Reiner and Bertolt already taking turns at the chin-up bar. You made a point of taking the long route to the area you normally started in so you could greet them and at the end you stretched with them as usual. When you headed for the changing room that night you wondered just when this had become your normal.


	2. Beer and Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get invited out for a friendly beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late. I am planning on updating the rest on a weekly schedule but my girlfriend came up to visit for two weeks (which was awesome) and simultaneously my computer decided that its keyboard problem was a _much bigger deal_ than it had previously been. So I am going to get this up while the getting's good and aim to be better for the last two chapters.

After another few weeks you’d become comfortable enough to chat casually about your lives and hobbies. You now knew that they lived in the area and that Bertolt was an avid reader and Reiner was a bit of a movie buff. Somehow it seemed you never had trouble finding something to talk about. And even when you couldn’t the silences weren’t strained in the way you expected from people you spent maybe an hour with a couple of times a week. It was nice. But it always ended when you parted ways for your respective changing rooms.

So, naturally, you were a little startled to find the two men lounging in the entryway when you pushed open the changing room door. Both of them were wearing fairly nice casual clothing and you realized that you’d never seen them in anything but their gym strip. You always took your time afterwards, taking a brief shower and brushing your teeth before slipping back into the scruffy old clothes you wore for the short walk to and from your nearby apartment. As you stepped out both their gazes snapped to you immediately, leaving little room for assuming they had some other reason to be there. You tugged nervously at the edge of your ratty old graphic-t as you stopped in front of them. 

“Hey there.” Reiner was smiling. The long-sleeved green shirt he was wearing left little to the imagination with the way it clung to his muscles. Even though you’d glimpsed most of them before under the skimpy tank he wore in the gym having them hidden under fabric made them somehow more appealing.

You swallowed the lump in your throat. “Hi?”

“This is a bit sudden but did you wanna grab a beer with us?” Reiner pushed himself off the wall he’d been leaning against.

“Um...” You could feel your eyebrows pulling together in a confused frown.

“Nothing serious, just a quick pint at the pub on the corner,” Bertolt’s voice was gentle. He leaned toward you from where he was sitting on a bench by Reiner and some of his dark hair fell across his green eyes. He was wearing a dark blue sweater over a white dress shirt in a style that made him look almost boyish. It was kind of adorable.

 _Taken,_ you thought to yourself in a stern tone. 

“I just brushed my teeth...” you mumbled, running a hand through your damp hair. When you remembered that you weren’t wearing a bra you quickly brought your arm down.

“O-oh.” Reiner had clearly not been expecting that and his shoulders lost some of their square confidence.

But to be honest it wasn’t like you couldn’t use more friends. And it would be nice to chat with them outside the gym. You gathered up your nerves and kicked them under the rug for a moment. “No, sorry, forget that. I want to go,” you probably said it too fast but they didn’t seem to mind. Reiner’s grin was back in an instant and Bertolt even cracked that slow, sweet smile you liked so much as he got smoothly to his feet.

“Shall we then?” Reiner held the door for you and you gave the trainer at the front counter (Mikasa again) a wave before you left and she nodded back. There. On the off-chance that they turned out to be psychos someone had at least seen you leave with them. 

Bertolt followed close behind you and as you turned toward the pub they flanked you. You smiled a little. “How tall are you both?”

“Oh, are we looming?” Bertolt asked uncertainly and you blinked up at him. His brows were drawn together in a small, worried-looking frown.

“Um, no, actually, I was just curious.” You chuckled softly. “My younger brothers are pretty tall too so I’m comfortable being the short one.”

Reiner laughed as well. “Good to know. We’ll be careful with you then.”

You raised an eyebrow at Reiner and grinned. “Are you saying your intentions weren’t honourable from the start, Reiner?” Then you had to resist the urge to smack a hand over your stupid mouth. _Oh god._ Had you just said that out loud?

Reiner’s smile was more of a smirk now and you found yourself becoming very conscious of just how close he and Bertolt were walking to you. “Who’s to say?”

You already had your mouth open to apologize but his words blew away any ability you had previously had for coherent speech. _Wait. What?_ You frowned a little, brain spinning as it tried to sort out what exactly he meant, and snapped your mouth shut.

“Reiner,” Bertolt chided in a gentle tone. “Don’t be creepy.”

“Heh, sorry,” Reiner rubbed the back of his neck then gestured toward the plain brick building you were approaching. “Here we are!”

He opened the door for you again and they let you pick a table. You chose one of the cute little round booths near the back and scooted in. They slid in on either side of you. You shifted a little as you tried to find a more polite way to phrase what you wanted to say then finally just blurted it out, “Don’t you want to sit beside each other?”

Bertolt blinked at you. “Why?”

Reiner just smiled. “I’ll go grab our order. What do you want?”

“Um, okay...” You were becoming concerned that they were going to start thinking confused was your natural state of being but obediently took a look at the list standing in the centre of the table. You didn’t drink all that often so you were glad when you saw a familiar name on the list. “Um... I’ll have that.” You pointed at the one that had caught your eye.

Reiner nodded and took Bertolt’s order for some kind of stout as well before he headed up to the bar. Bertolt glanced over at you. You leaned against the back of the booth and smiled at him, trying to be relaxed. “Do you two come here often?”

“At least once a week.” Bertolt admitted as he folded his arms on the table and curled his shoulders toward you. “We’re friends with some of the staff.”

“Oh,” You looked over at the bar where Reiner was chatting with the female bartender who had her long brown hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. You’d seen both of them speaking with the trainers at the gym quite often, too. “You two are really friendly, huh?”

Bertolt laughed softly. “ _Reiner_ is good at making friends. I’m usually just along for the ride.”

You glanced back at him. Now that you were paying attention you saw that he was fidgeting with his napkin. “You don’t like meeting new people?”

He made a humming noise. “No, I like meeting new people. I’m just not particularly good at it.”

You reached over and stole the napkin from between his fingers. “I haven’t noticed that.”

Bertolt watched as you carefully folded the napkin. “That’s because you met Reiner first.”

You hummed softly as you concentrated on manipulating the fragile paper. “Oh, I don’t know. I’m a little stiff around new people myself but you had me laughing pretty quick that first day we stretched together.” 

He lifted his head and gave you a bemused look. “You are not.”

“Am too.” You reached over and turned his hand palm-up before placing the little origami lotus you’d folded into it. “I didn’t talk to either of you until you approached me, did I?”

He smiled down at the paper flower. “I suppose that’s true.”

Reiner came back then and slid in beside you again. His leg bumped against yours. “Did I miss anything interesting?” He asked.

You smiled a little. “Nothing too exciting.”

“Well, that’s no good.” Reiner turned toward you, the move pressing his thigh more firmly against yours. You hoped that the beer would arrive soon so you could use it as an excuse for the heat slowly rising in your cheeks. “We were thinking of having a movie night this weekend. Would you be interested in coming?”

 _Taken,_ you thought loudly and with some annoyance at the way your body and heart seemed not to be taking any notice. You blinked and brought yourself back to the now. “Um, which night?”

“Friday,” Reiner said. “We could meet you at the gym and take you back with us.”

“What are you going to watch?”

“We haven’t decided yet.” Bertolt curled his hand carefully around the paper flower. “What do you think about that new marvel movie?”

You smiled a little. “I’ll watch anything, it’s your movie night! You’ve got other friends coming, too, right? What kind of movies do you normally watch with them?”

“Oh, well...” Reiner trailed off as the cute bartender approached with their drinks.

“Here you are, darlings,” her voice was cheerful as she began handing out glasses.

“Thanks, Sash.” Reiner winked at the woman as she placed his beer in front of him. 

“So who’s your friend?” She asked.

You told her your name and she smiled prettily at you as she leaned over to put your glass on the table. “Nice to meet you. I’m Sasha. These nerds come here pretty often but they’re good guys.”

“Thank you for the rousing endorsement, Sasha.” Bertolt’s smile was amused.

She ignored him and gave you a wink. “You watch out for yourself with these two, sweetheart.”

“Okay?” You smiled at her in a confused way and she laughed and smacked both men on the shoulders, fairly hard judging from their matching winces.

“Let me rephrase that. They give you any trouble, _any at all_ mind you, and you come here and ask for Sasha. I’ll sort them out for you.”

Bertolt gave her a pleading sort of look but Reiner just laughed. “Don’t be such a worrywart, Sash. Where’s Connie anyways?”

“Cooking!” She chirped and rested a hand on one jauntily cocked hip. “Today’s special is his spicy chicken wings and let me tell _you_ -,” she and Reiner began a face-paced conversation about food and eating too much that you didn’t grasp all the particulars of. 

You took a sip of your beer and looked at Bertolt. He was watching you with that little frown again. You smiled at him. “There’s a newer Wes Anderson movie that I haven’t seen yet, too, I think. Have you seen any of his movies?”

You spent the next little while sunk in comfortably benign conversation. At some point Sasha left to deal with other customers after giving you another reminder to come find her if Reiner and Bertolt didn’t behave themselves. You didn’t quite understand but nodded and agreed anyways. It turned out that Reiner was serious about the movie night idea and by the time you’d finished your second beer (you didn’t even remember ordering it) both of them were pressed close against you so they could see the screen of your phone as you poured over reviews for the newest releases. 

“No, it should definitely be one of those,” Reiner said, frowning at the screen as he pointed to a couple you’d already discussed. 

You nodded. “I’d be okay with any of them.” You both glanced over at Bertolt and he started like he’d been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to even though he was just looking at you. You sat back. “Are you bored?”

“No.” Bertolt leaned in toward you to look at the screen again, pressing his arm against your shoulder. “Sorry, I’m just a bit tired.”

You glanced at the time on your phone. “It is getting late... I should probably head home.”

“Right. There’s no hurry. We can always decide Friday night, too.” Reiner said as he got to his feet. You followed the two men up to the front. Reiner tried to pay for your beers as well but you stole the receipt and just lay your share of the cash on the counter.

“Come back sometime, yeah?” Sasha smiled at you as you turned to leave. You smiled back shyly and assured her you would. After you’d all stepped outside you said your goodbyes to Reiner and Bertolt in front of the bar then made your way home, turning the evening over in your mind the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com).


	3. Popcorn and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday arrives and it's time for movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it on time this week! I am aiming for next weekend for the final chapter but please forgive me if it is a bit late. I'll be away for a week-long course and I'm not sure how much free time I'll have.

When Friday rolled around you made an extra effort with your clothing before heading to the gym. You were a bit early so you started your normal routines alone. When Reiner and Bertolt showed up they stopped to say hi and double check that you were still coming. Every time you were in any sort of proximity they would engage you in small talk so you didn’t have a chance to start getting nervous about meeting new people until you finished your stretches and headed for the locker room. When you found yourself fussing with your hair in the mirror for the third time you gave your reflection a frown and purposefully turned away to grab your stuff and go. Somehow despite messing around you’d managed to time it well and arrived in the entryway just moments before they did.

“Ready to go?” Reiner smiled and offered you his arm.

You laughed softly at the gallant gesture, somehow feeling a little bit better now that you weren’t alone. “Yes.”

Once you were outside Bertolt stepped up on your other side so you reached out and looped your arm through his as well. If they weren’t going to walk together then there was no reason for you not to take advantage of it. “So, did you two decide on a movie?”

“No.” Bertolt ducked his head. “We didn’t.”

“We figured we’d decide when we got there.” Reiner was eyeing up a nearby gas station. “Wanna grab some snacks?”

You agreed and let them lead you on a relaxed meander through the snack isles. You emerged with what was probably way too many bags of candy and chips no matter how many people were coming. When you got to their house they ushered you up the steps and inside and Reiner waved you toward a huge poof of a couch sitting proudly in the middle of the room. You toed off your shoes then took the bags of junk food from them and went to settle in a corner of the plush monstrosity. It was beyond comfortable and very deep and you snuggled down in the cushions before looking around the room. There were little touches of decoration everywhere, from a small vase of flowers on a short bookshelf to a collection of colourful rocks on one of the end tables. Decidedly homey. 

“Catch!” Reiner hollered from the doorway and you put up your hands just in time to fumble the beer he tossed at you safely into your lap.

“Thanks!” You called back. When you took a look at the can you realized it was the same kind you’d ordered the other night. You smiled as you popped the tab. So thoughtful. 

You heard the muted growl of a popcorn machine roaring to life and Bertolt walked back out with his hands full of glasses of water. You set your beer down on the coffee table and jumped up to help him. 

“No, no, you sit back down.” He carefully set the glasses down then joined you on the couch. “Reiner’s just going to be a minute.”

You looked at the three cups. “Don’t you have other friends coming, too?”

Bertolt followed your gaze. “Oh, um, they had to cancel... A lot of them work weekends...”

“Um-hmm?” you hummed, raising an amused eyebrow. 

But instead of laughing you off Bertolt just blushed furiously and stood up stammering something about forgetting to grab the coasters before high-tailing it back to the kitchen.

There were a stack of coasters sitting in plain view on the end table beside you. 

You frowned after him. After a moment you got up and put coasters under all the drinks. Then you headed for the kitchen. You rapped your knuckles against the door frame as you entered. Bertolt was pressed against Reiner’s side as he did something at the counter. Bertolt jumped a little at the noise and started moving like he’d just paused for a minute in the middle of searching for something.

“I found them,” you said in a soft voice.

“Oh, good.” Bertolt turned around looking relieved but still blushing.

You brushed away your concerns when you saw how red his face was. “Are you okay?”

“Hm?” Bertolt shifted his weight and Reiner stuck an elbow straight into his ribs. “...Ow.”

You smiled, maybe he was just nervous about entertaining. “Nevermind.”

“We’re ready to go,” Reiner said cheerfully as he turned with a large bowl of popcorn in one hand and a beer in the other. You let yourself be ushered back into the living room. Reiner plopped down in the corner you’d been sitting in and while you were reaching for your beer to move it Bertolt stole the other end. You eyed them suspiciously for a split second before settling down between them. You scooted back into the cushions until your feet couldn’t touch the floor anymore.

“So... I’m not quite sure abou-” You started but Reiner cut you off.

“I’ve been thinking about movies and there’s this new thriller out that’s supposed to be very good. You okay with that?” He smiled at you hopefully.

You frowned a little. You were not. In fact, thrillers and horrors of any kind all made you quite nervous. When you glanced over at Bertolt he was busy fiddling with the remote. You looked back at Reiner and he was still giving you that damned hopeful look. _Shit._

“Yeah, no, that’s cool,” you managed to reply.

“Perfect. Since you’re in the middle do you mind holding the popcorn?” 

“Sure?” You took the bowl from him. Reiner stuck his feet up on the coffee table and popped the tab on his own beer. You pulled the popcorn bowl a little closer against your stomach. At least it was less embarrassing than clutching a pillow. And it was still warm.

Bertolt got up to dim the lights and you began to slide over and try to claim the corner. But just as you began to move Reiner reached out to grab some popcorn. You gave his hand a dirty look. Then Bertolt was back and Reiner was selecting the movie (that he’d already rented and partially downloaded, you noticed with a twinge of annoyance). 

It started out fairly well, you were almost starting to think that you could actually handle this as the plot got going. Then things started getting freaky. You held onto the bowl like it was the only thing keeping you from drowning and only occasionally managed to loosen a hand long enough to shove popcorn into your mouth so your teeth had something to clench on when you flinched. As the shit really started to hit the proverbial fan Bertolt actually jumped and you didn’t mind one bit when he was suddenly a lot closer to you. As the tension grew and threatened to burst again you threw all your dignity out the window and pressed yourself tightly against his warm side. He took the opportunity to grab onto your arm. This close you could hear the tiny distressed noises he made every time something scary happened. Reiner slid up close on your other side, ostensibly so he could still reach the popcorn, but you were so busy being freaked out that you hardly noticed aside from the extra comfort.

Only once the horrible thing was finally over and you’d dared to let yourself relax a little you did notice the arm pressing lightly against your shoulders where it lay across the back of the sofa. You and Bertolt were still hunched into each other which only left one option. You looked over at Reiner but he’d stolen the remote from Bertolt and was flicking languidly through other movie options. They were definitely a lot more touchy than you were used to with friends. Particularly Reiner. You consciously made yourself relax. You were just nervous because it had been a while since you had friends close enough to snuggle with.

“Well...” you ventured slowly, looking at Bertolt. “That was...”

“Awful.” Bertolt didn’t mince words as he uncurled. “I think we should watch something actually _enjoyable_ this time.”

Reiner glanced over at Bertolt then down at you with an amused expression before he asked, “You weren’t scared, were you?”

You looked down at the bowl you were still gripping tightly and willed your hands to relax. “I’ve seen worse?”

“That’s not an answer,” Reiner grumbled, bringing his arm down around your shoulders to give you a squeeze. “If you didn’t like scary movies you should have said so before.”

You rolled your eyes at him but found yourself smiling anyways. “It looked like you really wanted to watch it. It’s okay.”

“How about this then?” He highlighted something much more innocuous on the screen. 

“Yeah, the Princess Bride is good.” You turned your head and found Bertolt looking as relieved as you felt. “Does he make you watch scary movies a lot?” You asked Bertolt curiously.

“Sometimes when he wants to cuddle he does.” Bertolt said sadly. Then he flinched and glanced at you. “I mean...”

You grinned and forcibly held back your laughter. “That’s actually all kinds of adorable.”

Bertolt blushed again and Reiner snorted. He sat up. “Do you want another beer or something? Whatever’s left of yours is probably warm by now.” 

When you shook your head he shrugged and got up. “I’m going to grab another. You two should open some of that candy.”

The second movie was much better. Between the cheerful antics of the cast, the sugar, and being pressed between two large, warm bodies that did not seem to feel any need whatsoever to move back to where they’d started you actually found yourself relaxed enough that you were having trouble keeping your head up by the end. When Reiner got up to turn the lights on you had to stifle a yawn. 

“Are you bored?” Bertolt, who’d been nestled in the cushions beside you with his knees pulled up to his chest, sat up to give you another of his concerned looks.

“Not at all!” You touched his arm to reassure him. “Don’t worry so much. I like spending time with you two. I’m just relaxed and sleepy.”

“Oh, good.” The tension drained from his shoulders as he smiled at you.

Reiner came back. “Do you want to watch another?”

You covered another yawn with a hand, “I think if I tried I’d be asleep before the title finished playing.”

“You’re more than welcome to our couch if you’d like,” he sounded so serious that you laughed.

“No, thank you! My own bed is only a five minute walk. I think I can make it.”

Reiner offered you a hand and pulled you to your feet. “Well, the offer is a standing one.”

You felt your chest fill with warmth and said with an honest smile, “Thank you. And thank you for having me over. It was fun.” You looked at the mess on the coffee table. “Do you need help cleaning up?” 

“Naw, don’t worry about it. And you’re welcome anytime. You’re great company,” Reiner said as Bertolt got to his feet. They both escorted you to the door. As you slipped on your shoes your eyes landed on a half-table by the door that held their keys and, to your surprise, the little napkin lotus you’d folded for Bertolt. You stood and gave them both an awkward little wave as you opened the door and bid them goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com).


	4. Invitations and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys ask you out for another drink and things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the finale! Apologies it's a day late. This course is really intensive but we got lucky and were given an extra long break today so I grabbed the chance to finish this and get it posted. Hope it was worth the wait!!!

Over the next few weeks they invited you out to the bar again a couple of times. Each time you ended up having quite a lot of fun. Chatting with them was always entertaining and you got to meet Connie, the chef, who was just as outgoing and fun as Sasha and did make killer spicy wings. You found yourself paying a little more attention to your wardrobe. You still followed your standard after-gym routine, minus the tooth brushing and always putting a bra back on but you wore nicer shirts and did something with your hair instead of leaving it damp and hanging.

This evening Reiner immediately went to talk to Sasha as you and Bertolt headed for a booth in the back. When Reiner came back Sasha grinned at you as she handed out drinks. “They haven’t driven you away yet!”

“Um, no?” You tilted your head at her. 

“Good.” She smiled ominously at the men. “I like her. Don’t do anything stupid.”

You smiled at her. “I’m pretty hard to put off.”

“Even better,” she chirped before bouncing off to attend to some other customers who were clustered around the pool table.

You looked at your glass of beer and then at Reiner and Bertolt’s. You almost always ordered the same thing but... “Um, I don’t suppose you two would like to trade sips?”

Bertolt blinked at you.

“Ah, sorry, that was a weird request. I just, I don’t know much about beer past the one or two I’ve liked...” You ducked your head.

Reiner laughed at you but they both pushed their glasses toward you. Bertolt’s was dark and smooth and Reiner’s was strangely sweet. Nice though. You resolved to try ordering each of them at some point in the future. You insisted they each take a sip of yours in exchange and they did. Reiner wrinkled his nose though and quickly took a sip of his own to rinse out his mouth.

“Reiner prefers sweeter things,” Bertolt whispered in your ear. That explained his liking for creme ales and honey lagers. You laughed and apologized before waving Sasha over so you could order a dessert to share.

Some time later a third beer had magically appeared on your coaster. As you were trying to decide between taking a sip or eating the last bite of chocolate cake that had been sitting between the three of you forever a hand slid onto your thigh. You jumped and shot Reiner a confused look. He squeezed gently.

 _ **Taken,**_ you screamed loudly in your mind’s ear. You took a slow breath and tried to reassure yourself that yes, you were still well aware of that fact despite the flush of heat in your cheeks and between your legs.

You let out a soft laugh. “You normally grope your friends, Reiner?”

“Not usually,” Reiner said calmly. “Hardy ever, really, unless I’m totally hammered.”

Three beers was definitely not hammered. “I- but-” You felt your stomach twist and glanced over at Bertolt worriedly. “Aren’t you two... you know, _together_?”

Bertolt’s smile was gentle as he leaned over the table toward you, face propped in his hand. “Yes.”

“We most definitely are,” Reiner leaned close to purr in your ear and rubbed his hand up your leg. “But we don’t mind company if it’s not opposed to sharing and being shared.”

You felt like the blush that swept over your cheeks was probably visible from space. That did explain those strange things Sasha kept saying. To be honest you were a little glad that you’d not been completely misreading the strange vibes they’d been sending your way since... well since the first time you’d gone out with them. Reiner’s hand squeezed again and your attention snapped back to him.

“You haven’t said no yet,” he said in a deep rumble that made your breath hitch. “But if you’re not into this sort of thing just say the word and we’ll forget this ever happened. Just hang out like normal. It’s just that you seem pretty open from the conversations we’ve had so we thought it was worth a try.”

“N-no...” You swallowed. His hand paused in its roaming and you hurried to elaborate. “I’m not! Not saying no. That is.”

“You’re flustering her, Reiner,” Bertolt leaned in a little more and took one of your hands in both of his.

“Good on both counts.” Reiner said, grin turning predatory as his hand slid further up your thigh.

You tried to pull your thoughts together as Bertolt’s thumb rubbed over your palm and Reiner’s fingers teased at the fabric of your jeans. “I’ve never done anything like this before though,” you admitted softly.

“That’s fine,” Reiner casually took another sip of beer as his fingers brushed over your crotch, making you jerk a little.

“We just want you to be comfortable,” Bertolt’s voice was soft and you looked up into gentle green eyes. “If you’re sure you’re okay with it?”

You finally let yourself relax a little and smiled up at him. The thought of getting into bed with even one of them was enough to short circuit your brain. _Both_ was... “Yeah. I- I think I’m okay with this.”

“Will you come home with us tonight?” Bertolt asked you as he slid his fingers between yours.

“Yes,” you were surprised at how fast you answered him. Reiner slipped away to deal with the tab after giving your thigh one last squeeze and Bertolt escorted you up to the front, still holding onto your hand. Sasha gave you a long, meaningful look before turning to raise an eyebrow at the two men. She pointed her index and middle fingers at her eyes before flicking just the index finger out at them in the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture.

Reiner chuckled and started ribbing her about Connie again. When you stepped up and offered to pay for your share he waved you away saying it was their treat. You gave him a flat stare until he allowed you to at least deal with the tip. Sasha made approving noises and when you returned to Bertolt’s side you realized he was laughing softly at you both. You ducked your head and rubbed at your cheeks with the back of a hand. 

When you finally stepped outside the cool air was refreshing against your booze and embarrassment heated face. Bertolt gestured in the direction of their home and once again they flanked you as you turned and started walking. Bertolt’s hand slid down your arm and found yours again, tangling your fingers together. 

“Um... do you often pick up people at the gym...?” you asked to break the silence.

Reiner glanced down at you, eyes half-lidded as he looked you over. “Not usually. But we’ve had our eye on you for a while now.”

Your stomach flipped over. “You are shitting me. That is not the reason you started always going at the same time as me,” you paused and gave him an incredulous look then glanced over at Bertolt, “Is it?” 

“Mm-hmm.” Bertolt smiled down at you. “Eren was kind enough to let us in on your usual schedule.”

“Was he,” your voice sank to a near-growl and you made a mental note to have a word with the energetic and apparently gossipy trainer.

“Hey, we could have figured it out just as easily ourselves.” Reiner distracted you by slipping a large, warm hand into your back pocket. “You hold to a pretty regular routine.”

You found your angry words evaporating as he began to rub your ass through the jeans. As you walked Reiner paused then groped around a little more obviously. Apparently reaching some decision he changed direction and pulled the three of you into the dark park. 

“I-is this a shortcut...?” you asked, pulse speeding up a bit as you entered a particularly shadowy area under some trees.

You found yourself pushed up against Bertolt suddenly — the man was a wall of solid muscle against your back — with Reiner standing in front of you and smirking widely. He danced his fingers up under your t-shirt and along the edge of your pants. Bertolt took your hands in his and you looked up to find him giving Reiner a curious look as well.

Reiner leaned forward until his lips were brushing your ear and his firm chest was pressed against the softness of yours. You wondered if your heart was going to beat your ribcage to pieces as his hot breath ghosted across your skin. When he spoke his voice was low and rough, “Are you going commando?”

You flushed red again. “I-” Reiner’s fingers were already sliding under the back of your waistband. “I just usually get ready for bed at the gym and I only sleep in a nightshirt, so...” 

“Mm,” he purred as one of his hands slid down into your jeans to cup your bare ass. “Well that explains why you weren’t wearing a bra that first night you came to the bar with us.”

You tensed, embarrassed by the memory, and Bertolt squeezed your hands gently. “Are you okay?”

You let out a small groan as Reiner’s hands massaged. “I’m fine. Yes. I’m good.”

Bertolt chuckled and you felt it rumble through your back as he leaned his cheek against your hair. “Good.”

Reiner’s other hand moved around to pop the button on the front of your jeans open so he could fit both of his large hands down the back. You swallowed and hid your face in the side of his thick neck. “We’re in a public area,” you muttered against his skin.

“Mm-hmm,” Reiner hummed agreeably into your hair. His hands slid down further to where you ass met the tops of your thighs and your zipper sprang open with a little hiss of protest at the increased pressure. Bertolt’s hands dragged slowly up your arms.

You huffed out a laugh as long fingers brushed against the sides of your breasts. “You two seem pretty impatient.”

“Do you mind?” Bertolt’s lips were warm against your ear and you felt his tongue flick out against it, hot and wet. 

You gasped and turned your head to make hesitant eye contact. “No... but, can I have a kiss or is that outside of what we’re doing?”

Bertolt smiled and let go of you so he could move around to stand behind Reiner. He reached out one hand and cupped your jaw, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over your cheek. You nuzzled into his hand. He leaned in and kissed you over Reiner’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for his tongue to coax your mouth open and slide in to move against yours. You let out a little squeak as Reiner’s insistent fingers pulled your hips flush with his and you grabbed at his arms. You felt a shift as Bertolt ground his own hips forward against Reiner’s and you let your eyes slide closed as Reiner’s fingers slipped down between your legs. 

“You’re certainly ready to go,” Reiner sighed appreciatively into your ear and you could feel his fingers slipping against your wetness. You would have pulled back to hide your face in his shoulder again but Bertolt pulled gently at your lower lip with his teeth. Reiner slid a thick finger up into you and you jerked your head back, wincing as Bertolt’s teeth caught on the inside of your lip.

“Is something wrong?” Bertolt gave you a concerned look.

“Yes.” You took a second to find your breath and tried to wiggle your hips away from Reiner’s strong hands. “I am not having sex outside tonight. Take me home.”

Reiner laughed and slid his hands out of your pants. While you were trying to do them back up with shaking fingers he simply picked you up and pressed you against his chest. You wrapped your legs around his hips and hung on. “W-what are you-?”

“Getting us home faster.” Reiner began walking with long strides. Bertolt kept up easily.

“Oh god...” You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face in your arm. “You are so fucking embarrassing. Hey!”

He was shamelessly groping your ass and thighs as he walked. Bertolt reached out and ruffled your hair gently. “You get used to it.”

You shifted your head so you could peek at him with one eye. “Are you serious? He does shit like this to you?”

Bertolt smiled and shrugged. “Sometimes.”

Reiner turned his head so he could whisper right in your ear, “Bertolt gets pretty hot and bothered when we mess around in public places.”

You hid your face again and extended one limp hand in Bertolt’s general direction. “Hold me or I might bolt.”

Bertolt chuckled softly and you felt warm fingers curl around yours. You gripped his hand tightly and tried not to think about how many people might still be up and about at this time of night. It seemed like forever before Reiner stepped up onto their little porch and you heard the jingle of keys. As soon as he was through the door he kicked off his shoes and carried you over to the couch. You covered your face as he pulled away. 

“Why are you doing that?” Bertolt’s deep voice was soft as long fingers gently wrapped around your wrists and pulled your hands away.

Reiner knelt in front of you and began untying your shoes. 

“Oh, no, I can...” You tried to pull your hands away to reach down and do it yourself but Bertolt didn’t let you go. 

Bertolt sank down on the couch beside you still holding you loosely by the wrists as you squirmed around uncomfortably. “Well?”

“I guess I just don’t understand...” You wouldn’t meet his eyes. He made a questioning noise as Reiner pulled off your shoes and stood. You ducked your head again, too embarrassed to make eye contact. “I don’t- I don’t know what I did to earn your attentions...”

Bertolt smiled. “You don’t have to earn affection. Sometimes it just happens.” He tugged gently at your wrists until you slid across his lap. Long fingers caught under your chin and tilted your head back just far enough that he could catch your lips with his. You kissed back, slowly, and he let his hands fall to rest at your waist.

“So why are you covering your face?” Bertolt pressed as he drew back. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No!” You clutched at his shirt. “No. I’m just- It’s been a while… And I’ve never been in a ménage à trois before…”

“Relax then,” Bertolt kissed you lightly in between his words, “we want you to enjoy yourself.” 

You took a deep, calming breath and let it out then leaned forward and kissed him. He let you take the lead and you slid your tongue between his soft lips. You took your time exploring him and he let out a small groan.

“That is a lovely sight,” Reiner voice rumbled behind you and you jerked back. He cupped Bertolt’s face in one hand and Bertolt leaned into his touch and sighed softly. Then Reiner bent and gave you a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling back to smile at you. “You’re still tense. What can we do to help?”

You wondered offhandedly if there might be actual steam coming out of your ears, you were so hot. “Oh, um, well...” Reiner trailed a hand down your back and you shivered as he brushed fingers a little too close to your side. 

His eyes widened. “Ticklish?”

“No!” You clung tight to Bertolt. “Not at all!”

Reiner laughed and sank down on the couch beside you as Bertolt pulled you back against him. “I’m not that mean. I’m ticklish, too. He’s actually the one you need to watch out for.”

You turned worried eyes on Bertolt just in time to see a tiny smile cross his lips before long fingers skittered up your sides. You shrieked and writhed, trying to shove him away. Luckily he stopped before you elbowed him in the face or caused some other equally horrifying injury. 

“Sorry,” Bertolt lay soft kisses on your forehead and cheeks until you relaxed. “I just find it fascinating.”

You let out a soft huff of irritation. “You’re not then, I gather.”

“Not at all,” Reiner’s voice was rueful.

“No.” Bertolt pulled up your shirt and spread his hand over your lower stomach. “But I’ve found that Reiner does enjoy this...” You flinched when he began to gently run his fingertips over your skin. But as he moved his fingers in slow, abstract patterns your body began to arch into his touches. Each fingertip dragging a line of pleasure across your stomach and you let out a small, startled moan. Bertolt leaned his forehead against your cheek and you could hear the satisfaction in his voice, “Yeah, that’s exactly what he does. Why don’t you try?”

Reiner grinned and pulled off his shirt. He moved onto his knees on the couch and scooted closer. You couldn’t help yourself as you reached out to touch his ridiculously sculpted muscles. Bertolt curled his fingers around your hipbone and you gasped and accidentally poked your fingers into Reiner’s abs. 

He let out a breathy little yelp then laughed and put his hand over yours to guide it safely to his skin. “Careful there.”

“Sorry...” You blushed and lightly stroked your fingers over Reiner’s tight stomach. His skin was quite pale. As you traced the indents of muscle he let out a deep sigh and leaned toward you, laying his hands on your thighs. You smiled shyly at him as his golden eyes drifted half-closed. 

“Copy what I do,” Bertolt murmured, breath hot on your ear.

You bit your lower lip as you tried to copy the patterns Bertolt was drawing on your skin on Reiner’s stomach. He moaned softly and leaned close enough to steal a kiss. When he started to pull back you followed him and whimpered. He grinned and gripped your your thighs tighter as he dipped his head to kiss you harder. Bertolt let out a soft groan as he watched you suck Reiner’s tongue into your mouth. The fingers on your stomach tightened and you let out a gasp of your own. 

You slid your fingers under the waistband of Reiner’s jean and pulled him closer. He pulled back and grinned at you as Bertolt tugged at the edge of your shirt. You lifted your arms so he could pull it off. Reiner slid his hands up your sides and around behind you to undo your bra. You took advantage of the position and placed a few gentle kisses along his neck. When you rested a hand on Bertolt’s chest you realized that he hadn’t taken his shirt off yet. You tugged at it lightly and turned your head to look at him. 

“What do you want?” He smiled at you encouragingly. 

You swallowed. “I want your shirt off.”

“Go ahead,” Bertolt told you in a gentle tone and stretched his arms up it make it easy for you. You dragged a hand up his tight stomach all the way to the scattering of dark hair that curled on his chest but he only smiled at you. 

“That is so unfair,” you said with a small pout as you pulled his shirt off.

Reiner crawled up beside Bertolt. “Let me show you something.”

You nodded and watched as he bent in and kissed Bertolt gently then trailed his mouth down Bertolt’s neck and chest to one of his small nipples. When he fastened his mouth on it Bertolt’s back bowed and he let out a soft grunt. You shifted around until you were kneeling with a leg to either side of one of Bertolt’s thighs. You leaned closer to watch Reiner nibble and lick at Bertolt’s chest. Bertolt slid a hand into Reiner’s short blond hair and groaned. You braced yourself against Bertolt’s hip and leaned down to lick at his other nipple, pressing your shoulder against Reiner’s. When you dragged your teeth lightly across the small nub he jerked and moaned loudly. Emboldened by his reaction you sucked harder and slid your free hand up his stomach. 

“Ugh, yes, that’s good...” Long fingers slid through your hair and trailed down the side of your neck. You shivered and nipped at Bertolt’s skin as they found their way down to one of your bare breasts. He cupped it in a warm hand and you pulled your head back to look at him. His eyes were half-lidded as they fastened on your chest. You reached out and tweaked his nipple and his eyes shot back up to your face. “Come here,” he murmured, sliding a hand down to your hip and tugging you up by one of your belt-loops until your breasts were level with his face. You rolled his nipple between your fingers and Bertolt groaned again as he nuzzled his face into your chest. 

You sucked in a breath as he mouthed at your skin then let it out in a ragged sigh as a large hand slid down the back of your still-unzipped pants. Bertolt brought his hands up to cup both your breasts and you slid a tentative hand into Reiner’s hair. It was soft. He turned and kissed up your side, tugging your pants down. When his fingers slid down between your legs, your pants falling to pool around your knees, you jolted. Bertolt hummed and took one of your nipples delicately between his teeth, toying with it until you moaned again. 

He pulled back and smiled up at you through his dark bangs. “I’m going to have Reiner turn you around, okay?”

You nodded and large hands, the fingers of the one that had been between your legs damp against your skin, lifted you by the hips then turned you and set you down again in Bertolt’s lap. You could feel the bulge in his jeans pressed against your bare ass and wiggled back against him experimentally. He moaned and grabbed your hips with his hands, holding you still as he began to nibble at the shell of your ear. “Patience.”

“Bertolt likes to control the pace,” Reiner explained with a smile as he pulled your pants the rest of the way off and let his eyes drift slowly over you. You shifted but Bertolt’s hands captured yours and pinned them down by his hips before you could try to cover yourself.

“Relax,” he murmured, laying soft kisses down the length of your neck.

Reiner spread your knees and knelt between them. Your eyes went wide and he smirked up at you as he held your gaze and lay soft kisses up the inside of one thigh. When he was about halfway up he stopped and asked, “It is okay if I eat you out?”

You made a strangled noise that was supposed to be a yes. Bertolt’s soft laughter was hot on your neck and you closed your eyes only to snap them open again as you felt a sudden, sharp pain. Reiner was grinning up at you and there was a perfect set of teeth marks on your thigh. 

“Don’t look away.”

You bit your lip and watched as he hooked your knees over his broad shoulders. He leaned in and parted your folds with his fingertip before breathing out over you and you let out a little whimper. Bertolt’s hands slid up your arms and cupped your breasts again. Reiner’s tongue flicked out hot against you and you jerked. The hands on your breasts massaged firmly and it seemed Bertolt was watching too because he matched his speed to the pace Reiner was setting with his skilled tongue. He sucked and licked at your clit until you were a panting mess. You were squirming around in Bertolt’s lap so much that Reiner was forced to pin your hips down with one hand and he gave you an admonishing look as he slid a finger into you. When he added a second you dug your fingers into Bertolt’s thighs and held on, gasping softly each time Reiner hooked his fingers up against your insides or Bertolt’s fingers gave a particularly hard pinch. 

“You’re doing so well,” Bertolt purred as his tongue traced the shell of your ear. You opened your mouth to reply but Reiner scissored his fingers inside you and you groaned instead. He slid a third finger in and worked at stretching you out. His golden eyes held yours the entire time and your body temperature felt like it had risen so high you might burn up on the spot.

“Bertolt, please...” You turned your head to look at the man still massaging your chest. “I can’t- nng!” Your words left you in a gasp as Reiner began to suck on your clit again.

Bertolt’s smile widened as he watched you with half-lidded green eyes. “Reiner.”

Reiner pulled away and carefully placed your feet back on the floor before standing and striding off. You looked after him as you caught your breath but before you could ask where he was going Bertolt began running gentle hands over your stomach. You cursed at him softly even as you arched up into his touches. He simply pressed kisses to your cheek and forehead and continued. Reiner returned with a bottle of lube and some condoms that he set on the coffee table. When he stepped out of the remainder of his clothing you bit your lip. His erection was impressive and already arching up proudly toward you.

He grinned at you as he rolled a condom on. “Like what you see?” 

You bit your lip and nodded. 

Bertolt nipped at your ear. “Use your words.”

You swallowed and felt Bertolt’s hand creeping up your ribs. “Ugh, stop that.” They fluttered against your skin and you tried to curl away but he wrapped an arm around your waist to hold you in place. “Yes! _Stoppit!_ Yes, alright?!”

He chuckled again and gently pushed you up into a sitting position in his lap. “Come on. You’re going to want a better angle when he fucks you.”

You felt your stomach tighten as you looked up at Reiner. He smiled gently and took your face between his hands. “Shh. You’re gonna do fine.” He pressed your lips together and kept kissing you as he knelt down in front of the couch again. Bertolt lifted you by the waist and slid you forward to straddle Reiner’s lap. Reiner let you go and you slid your arms around his neck.

“Ready?” he breathed.

“Y-yeah,” you smiled at him. 

“Go as slow as you need to.” He reached down between you with one hand and gripped your hip with the other to guide you down onto him. You tightened your hold on his shoulders and clung to him as he held onto your hips while you lowered yourself onto him, glad he’d spent so much time preparing you.

A large hand rubbed soothing circles into your back. “How does it feel?”

“Hurts a bit...” You admitted as you hovered part-way down to give your body time to adjust to the stretch and burn of your tight muscles.

Reiner grabbed the bottle and slicked the base of his erection with more lube. When he spoke his voice was strained, “Take your time.”

A second hand joined the one rubbing your back. “Concentrate on relaxing.”

“You two are so...” You laughed softly but ended up slipping down onto Reiner, “Oooh _fuck._ ”

A incoherent growl from Reiner echoed your sentiments as his hands tightened on your hips. 

“Almost there,” Bertolt’s deep voice told you, hands moving to rub your upper arms. “You’re taking him so well.”

Your insides spasmed and Reiner let his forehead fall against your shoulder. “God, Bertolt, she liked that.”

Bertolt’s hands tightened slightly on your arms. “Such a good girl. Are you going to take all of him in for us?” You nodded as you clung to Reiner and slowly eased yourself down the last few inches until you bottomed out. 

“ _Fuck_.” He growled into your neck.

“Good. That was really good.” Bertolt’s hands moved over your back. “You should see his face. It’s taking every ounce of his control not to fuck you into the floor right now.” Reiner growled and you groaned back as long fingers combed through your hair. “Do you think you could handle a shallow thrust?”

“Y-yeah...” you whimpered as Reiner pulled your hips up a little then let you push yourself back down with a little gasp. As Bertolt stroked your hair and whispered soft encouragement you rose up a little higher and sank back down. The third time Reiner rolled his hips up to meet yours. As his thrusts became stronger you focused on lifting yourself fast enough to match his pace despite the burn growing in your thighs, already tired form your earlier workout. 

“Stop.” Two hands pressed down on your shoulders to still your movement and you could feel Reiner quivering under you as he held back. “Come here,” the deep voice was gentle. It took a moment and Reiner’s hands shifting from your hips up to your waist before you managed to unlock your arms from around his neck. Bertolt slid down onto the floor and beckoned you over. You shakily turned away from Reiner and crawled the short distance to Bertolt. The brunette leaned back against the couch and coaxed you forward until you had your hands on either side of his hips on the floor. He took a moment to brush your hair back from your face and kiss your forehead. “Alright.”

“About time,” Reiner growled as he moved up behind you. Bertolt kissed you deeply and swallowed your moan as Reiner thrust into you.

Bertolt pulled back to watch you as large hands flexed around your hips and Reiner slammed home again and again. “How does he feel?”

“Ung- g-good...” you let your head hang down but Bertolt cupped your chin in his hand and made you look up into his dark eyes. 

“Hm.” He smiled at you gently. “you look like your eyes are about to cross.”

You just nodded in response. You were so close. Every time Reiner thrust into you his cock rubbed against your insides just right but it wasn’t quite enough to push you over the edge. You raised a hand and slid it down your stomach to touch yourself but Bertolt caught your wrist in a gentle hand and guided it back to the floor. 

“Not yet.” He looked behind you at Reiner then smiled and kissed you again. 

Reiner sped up and Bertolt swallowed the noises you were making as skin slapped against skin. Reiner’s fingers dug into you hard and he slammed into you a few more times before biting off a curse and going rigid. 

“Move,” Bertolt encouraged in a low voice and you let him pull you forward a little then pushed yourself back onto Reiner, rolling your hips and fucking him through his orgasm. 

When he was done Reiner lowered himself onto you and nuzzled at the back of your neck. You turned your pleading, frustrated gaze on Bertolt who smiled and began undoing his pants. “Lie back and snuggle with Reiner for a minute.”

Reiner slumped down to lay on the floor and held his arms out to you with a satiated, satisfied smile. You let him gather you close against his chest and kiss you. He began to rub your back with long, slow strokes of his hand, expression peaceful and relaxed. “You were so good.”

You blushed and kissed his nose. “T-thanks... You too.”

He chuckled and lazily slid a hand down to squeeze your ass. “Don’t worry, Bertl’s gonna take good care of you.”

“Indeed,” Bertolt murmured as he bent over the two of you and shared a long kiss with Reiner. You chewed on your lip as you watched them, feeling almost dizzy with need as you listened to the little sucking noises and soft moans while Reiner’s hand continued to massage you. His muscular thigh pushed between yours as he shifted to get a better angle and you began to rub up against it with a little encouragement from his hand. 

Bertolt pulled away finally and watched you with amused eyes. “Come to me.” 

You pushed yourself up on shaking legs and crawled the few feet to where he knelt naked on the floor. He pulled you into his lap with almost no effort and kissed you feverishly. When you pulled back you felt like you were going to die if you didn’t get more now, “Please fuck me, Bertolt.”

He smiled and lay you back on the carpet, “As you wish.”

You hid your face in your hands and groaned, “Pleeeese tell me that wasn’t a Princess Bride quote.”

Reiner began laughing, great chest-heaving guffaws, and Bertolt crawled over you and braced his hands to either side of your shoulders. He lowered himself until the tip of his nose was brushing against your fingers. “I won’t then. Are you ready?”

“Yes,” you said and took your hands away so you could lean up to catch his lips in another kiss. He guided himself into you slowly as you pushed your tongue into his mouth. You let out a little moan as he filled you, not as wide as Reiner but longer. He set a quick pace, forcing you into the carpet so hard you had to grab at his wrists so you didn’t slide and get rug burn. As he thrust he leaned down to whisper, “Touch yourself for me,” into your ear. 

You did, sliding a hand down between you so you could rub your clit in time with his thrusts. He let out an approving grunt as you did, the combined sensations driving you closer to the brink and making you tighten around him. 

He shifted, grabbing your hips and lifting them to get a better angle. He thrust in again and pleasure exploded through you a tingling wave. You let out a shout as your orgasm rocked you. After the initial rush you shook and arched under him as he continued to pound into you and you were barely able to keep your finger moving against your clit. He groaned out your name as he slammed into you and began to shake, fingers digging bruises in your skin as he tried to pull you even closer. Then, tension flowing out of him like water, he sagged down on top of you. He caught your lips in a chaste, gentle kiss. You smiled tiredly and lifted a hand to run it through his sweaty hair. You lay there panting for a long moment until Reiner loomed over the both of you.

“Come on you two.” Reiner reached down and gently hauled Bertolt to his feet. “Bed.”

You held up your hands and he pulled you up then swung you straight up into his arms, bridal style. He bent his head to kiss you but Bertolt murmured something about corners and bruises and he pulled away to look where he was going. You kissed his square jaw instead and snuggled against him. Reiner took you into a room you’d never seen before and Bertolt crawled into the huge bed that took up most of the room. When Reiner set you down you were immediately wrapped in long arms and covered in blankets. Reiner hit the lights and joined you, sandwiching you neatly between himself and Bertolt. You lay your head on someone’s arm, probably Reiner’s judging from the amount of muscle under your ear, and closed your eyes.

Long fingers trailed over your hip and down your thigh, “Did you have fun?” 

“Mm,” you pressed yourself back against Bertolt.

Reiner chuckled softly. “Think you might give us a chance at that tight little pussy again sometime?”

Your eyes snapped open and you found Reiner grinning at you in the dim light of a streetlight that filtered through the window. You flipped over to snuggle against Bertolt. “Maybe.”

A hand slid between your legs and you couldn’t stop the tiny moan that snuck past your lips as Reiner’s thick fingers caressed your still over-sensitive folds. “Just ‘maybe’?”

“Definitely,” you breathed into Bertolt’s neck. A pair of fingers slid into you and began moving slowly. “Ah! _Reiner._ ”

“Reiner,” Bertolt said, voice amused. “Stop that.”

“She makes such hot noises though,” Reiner sighed and pulled his fingers out of you. You heard a soft sucking sound like he was licking them clean and you flushed. “Mm.”

Bertolt sighed in annoyance but it had an affectionate kind of sound to it. “You’ll stay the night?”

“Yes,” you told him, “I’d love to.”

“Stay tomorrow night, too,” Reiner’s deep voice breathed in your ear and you shivered as he slid closer despite the heat of their bodies surrounding you. “And the night after that.”

“Only if you want to,” Bertolt added and fingers combed through your hair, “But you’re very welcome to.”

You laughed softly. “I want to. Very much.”

“Good,” Reiner murmured and his arm tightened around you. 

Warm lips pressed against your forehead and Bertolt kissed his way down to your lips. “We have a lot left to show you.” 

You shivered again as his lips moved against yours. “I never would have guessed you were more dominant, Bertolt,” you breathed as he pulled back.

“Reiner likes it that way,” you could hear laughter in Bertolt’s voice.

“I hate making all the decisions,” Reiner said agreeably, “Gets boring. Bertolt has a great imagination.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing it in action,” you mumbled as you closed your eyes. Both of them snuggled a little closer with pleased murmurs and you could feel them lace their fingers together over your hip. The warmth of them relaxed you and despite your overtired muscles you drifted off to the sound of their soft breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com).


End file.
